Disney or Bust
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Alfred decides to take Arthur to Disneyland. But when the other countries show up, all hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit. Yaoi Alfred/Arthur Ludwig/Feliciano Antonio/Lovino Roderich/Gilbert
1. Tomorrowland and Bobsleds

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Yao x Kiku, Ivan x Toris, Antonio x Lovino, Roderich x Gilbert, and Berwald x Tino

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **I went to Disneyland in August and this idea hit me while I was there…And that is basically it. So enjoy the hilarity. :D

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

I blame my addiction to alcohol for what happened. I should've learned how to be a cheery drunk. Due to my mean and depressed attitude when I was drunk, Alfred believed that I wasn't feeling too well. If I can recall, his exact words were, "I know you're always like this when you're wasted...But for some reason, you seem worse than usual. I think you need a pick-me-up."

And that's what started this whole mess. That's the reason I was stuck on an airplane with Alfred on my way to California. Alfred believed that the obvious cure for depression was laughter. "It's as they say," he said,"Laughter is the world's best medicine." That's bullshit if you ask me. But since Alfred believed that to be true, he said that the place that would make me laugh the most was obviously the happiest place on Earth, Disneyland.

When we arrived at our hotel, which was a Disneyland resort full of laughing and running children, Alfred checked in and then helped me bring our luggage up to our room. Our room overlooked both California Adventure and Disneyland which was cool. But what really amazed me was the city around the parks. It was nighttime and the city was alive with gorgeous lights. Not to mention that the fireworks inside of Disneyland could easily be seen from our window. I had to hand it to Alfred; he was doing a good job so far.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked as he grabbed me from behind and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head to him and saw that he was smiling. He knew what I thought, he just wanted verification.

"It's spectacular," I replied as I looked back toward the view. He kissed my cheek and then turned me to face him. He looked exhausted and I didn't blame him. After a long day of traveling, anyone would be tired. But a long day of traveling with me would make the average person probably pass out from annoyance or exhaustion. But Alfred was used to my nagging and such, so he could deal with me.

"We should get some rest," I stated and Alfred simply nodded in agreement. We changed into our PJs and went to bed. Alfred pulled me close to him and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly but hid my face in my pillow so he couldn't see. He chuckled and said good night and we soon both drifted off to sleep, both of us dreaming about tomorrow.

I found myself incredibly excited when I woke up. I heard water running and realized that Alfred was taking a shower. I yawned and got of bed and then quickly put my clothes on. Alfred came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. So we went down to breakfast and then headed into the park.

We decided to go to Disneyland first and we both had huge smiles on our faces as we went under the railroad track at the front entrance. As we stepped foot onto Main Street U.S.A., I knew that this trip was going to be an unforgettable one. We headed down the crowded street; Alfred had to guide me through the large masses of people due to the fact that I was distracted by everything.

"Have you ever been to a theme park before?" Alfred asked as he grabbed my hand to show affection, and to make sure that I didn't get lost. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Well I feel honored then," he said as he pulled me towards the large castle in the center of the park. I stood at the entrance to the bridge that goes under the castle in awe. It was spectacular. Sure it was kind of girly because it was a pinkish color, but it was truly beautiful.

"Nice, huh?" I nodded.

"I want one, Alfred," I stated. He laughed and mumbled some nonsense about me having to kill Sleeping Beauty in order to get that castle as he led me to the other side of the bridge. On the other side was a door that opened to a little passage that went through the castle. Alfred opened the door for me and I stepped into the cramped passage way.

The path had pictures and fake books that explained the story of Sleeping Beauty. I thought the idea was cute but Alfred insisted that this was just a lame excuse to get people into the castle. When we exited the castle, Alfred suggested that we start off in Tomorrowland and work our way over to Adevntureland. I didn't know the layout of the park, so I was willing to go with whatever Alfred said.

We crossed back over the bridge and walked to the Tomorrowlad entrance. When we entered Tomorrowland I knew right away why Alfred wanted to come here first, it was all sc-fi stuff. I rolled my eyes and followed Alfred to this ride called Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage.

When we got on the ride, which was a small submarine cramped with at least twenty people, I realized that this was definitely a ride meant for children. The ride ended up being sort of cute because it had 3D animated fish and special effects here and there. I had to hide my face in Alfred's shoulder when the sharks appeared. Animated or not, I hated sharks.

Alfred then led me to this ride that is also sort of a show called Star Tours. That was an awesome experience. You sit in a chair that is supposedly on a ship and this robot tries to fly the ship but he is a new pilot so keeps making mistakes. So your chair moves a lot and you "fly through space".

When we got off, we went on this ride called Space Mountain. I was never a fan of Roller Coasters. At this fair we had in London once I went on a coaster and hated every second of it. So when Alfred told me that Space Mountain was an indoor coaster, my first reaction was to state that I was not going on. Alfred assured me that the last time he went on, you went fairly slowly and there were fake planets hung everywhere to make it look like you were in space. I reluctantly agreed to go on the ride.

The coaster began by going up one of those chained sections that are usually followed by a drop. I hated drops. Instead of dropping however, we went slowly around this little track all the while hearing a countdown. I heard Alfred mumble a "well this is new" and I immediately began to freak out. We began going up another chained track as the countdown got to 6. When we reached the top of that track, the countdown was on 3. And at 1, our car went flying.

There were no fake planets; instead, there was nothing but stars. The stars looked so real, and they were everywhere. I actually felt like I was zooming through space. I found myself enjoying the ride and eventually I mimicked Alfred and threw my arms straight up into the air. Alfred was screaming behind me and I was just smiling at the amazing sensation of going so fast.

Next was Fantasyland. Alfred immediately rushed me over into the line for the Matterhorn Bobsleds. I heard screaming coming from inside the large fake mountain we were about to enter and gave Alfred a worried look. He assured me that this ride was "lame" and that I wouldn't get scared. When we got to the entrance and exit area, I noticed something strange about the "bobsleds". They were designed to fit 4 people, except in order to do that; one person literally sat between the other's legs.

So two people sat in the back of the bobsled and then there was a separation point. Then Alfred got it and motioned for me to sit between his spread legs. I carefully sat down in front of him and he pulled me right up against him. I shot him a warning look to which he said something about seatbelts. Alfred slid our seatbelt over us and clasped it in place.

I shifted slightly to get more comfortable as the ride started and I heard a faint moan come from Alfred. I looked at him with wide eyes and he whispered, "You **need** to stay still." I nodded and attempted not to move as the ride sped up and we were led through the mountain. A yeti popped out and I couldn't help but scream. Alfred laughed but his laughter changed into slight groaning as we went down a drop and he was pushed, by gravity, into me.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! Alfred getting turned on on a ride in **DISNEYLAND**! :D

Oh I can't wait until the next chapter. Much fun will happen when they get off. And Prussia will be in the next chapter.


	2. Pinocchio and Open Your Eyes

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Yao x Kiku, Ivan x Toris, Antonio x Lovino, Roderich x Gilbert, and Berwald x Tino

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **I went to Disneyland in August and this idea hit me while I was there…And that is basically it. So enjoy the hilarity. :D

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

_I shifted slightly to get more comfortable as the ride started and I heard a faint moan come from Alfred. I looked at him with wide eyes and he whispered, "You **need** to stay still." I nodded and attempted not to move as the ride sped up and we were led through the mountain. A yeti popped out and I couldn't help but scream. Alfred laughed but his laughter changed into slight groaning as we went down a drop and he was pushed, by gravity, into me._

* * *

The ride came to a stop and I jumped out of the car faster than a jack rabbit on a date. Alfred on the other hand carefully stepped out of the car and slowly walked out of the exit. I gave him a worried look to at which he laughed and said, "I think I should use the bathroom." My eyes widened. He was planning to jack off in a public restroom?

"Alfred you can't be serious! We're in Disneyland for fuck's sake! That is totally inappropriate!" I shouted as I followed him to the nearest restroom.

"Like your language is any better than my current scheme? I'm sure loads of people have had 'issues' in Disney," he retorted as he headed inside. I followed him in and watched him sneak into a stall. I tapped my foot impatiently as I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the small phone and noticed that I had a text from Alfred.

"Hey babe, you know how I last forever during sex? Yeah well this might take uh…a while. So go have fun and I'll text you when I'm done. –Al"

That bastard would be completely comfortable sending me a text about sex while jerking off in a public facility. I released a sigh of frustration as I stormed out of the bathroom and got in line for Pinocchio's Daring Journey. I don't know why some stupid ride about a gullible puppet was so popular, but the line was line. As time passed I managed to calm down a little. That was until I heard shouting coming from up ahead.

"I am not sitting through some fucking ride about a dipshit puppet!" I knew that voice.

"Please Gil, stop swearing. We are in a park full of children." I knew that voice too.

"I can swear all I fucking want! Freedom of speech and all that shit!"

"Yes but when the Constitution was written, I'm sure that they weren't thinking of foul language as 'freedom of speech'."

"Well it qualifies now so shut the fuck up!" That voice plus the swearing caused me to realize who exactly was here in Disneyland. Gilbert and Roderich. I mentally cursed my luck. They _would_ be here during the same time period I was. I was contemplating getting in line for a different ride when my phone vibrated.

"Hey I'm all set. I'll meet you by the Mad Tea Party. –Al"

I rushed out of the line and to the rendezvous point. Alfred waved me over, a huge smile on his face. Clearly he had been successful. His smile dissolved however when he saw the look of anger currently possessing my entire body.

"What's wrong Arthur?" he questioned, his expression turning into one of worry.

"Gilbert and Roderich are here," I stated. His eyes widened slightly.

"Did they see you?" I shook my head. He let out a sigh of relief. When we became a couple, Alfred and I decided that it would be best to keep our relationship a secret from the other nations until we felt it was the right time to tell them. Having Gilbert and Roderich here meant that they could possibly find out and tell the other countries.

"What're we going to do?" I questioned, not having the slightest idea how to handle the predicament we were now in. Alfred kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"We're going to enjoy our stay here. Screw Gilbert and Roderich; this trip is about _us_, not them. If they happen to bump into us we'll tell them the truth. Maybe it's the right time…" I felt a swell of pride in me as he spoke. This occasional genius was _my_ boyfriend and I was honored to be dating him.

I gave him a kiss and he laughed slightly as he held out his hand and said, "Now then, let's go spin some tea cups."

After the Mad Tea Party we went on several other rides in Fantasyland and Alfred managed to drag me into Mickey's Toontown. But instead of being pissed off like I thought I'd be; I was hit with an epiphany. Seeing all of the kids run around with smiles on their faces made me realize that I wanted children.

Alfred said he had a surprise ride for me, so he made me close my eyes as he dragged me to our next ride.

"Okay Arthur. Open your eyes."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was short, I just wanted to end it at a good point. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Before anyone asks what "faster than a jack rabbit on a date" means, let me tell you that I have no idea. It's a saying my brother uses and I thought it was hysterical so I threw it in there.

And what ride are they on now? I'll give you a hint, it's a Disney film that Arthur would _love_ because it has a fairy and Big Ben.


	3. Neverland and Plans Involving Roses

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Antonio x Lovino, and Roderich x Gilbert

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **I went to Disneyland in August and this idea hit me while I was there…And that is basically it. So enjoy the hilarity. :D

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

_"Okay Arthur. Open your eyes."_

* * *

After several minutes of waiting I wasted no time opening my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. We were sitting in some miniature sailboat, much like the pirate ships I used to sail. And to our left was a mural with all of the Peter Pan characters on it. And in the dead center of the mural was London. _My_ London with _my_ Big Ben and bridges. It was beautiful.

"Alfred this is-"

"Don't thank me quite yet. The ride has just begun," he stated as he pointed to the archway we were about to go through.

We entered the bedroom of the Wendy, Michael, and John and took a turn that led to a window or door of some kind. Our ship went a little faster and we went through the door as it swung open. And what lay behind the door caused me to smile.

We were sailing over London and it was nighttime. There were stars everywhere and the lights were on in the houses. Big Ben stood proud and tall amongst the other buildings. It all looked so real and so beautiful.

"It's so lovely. It really makes England look stunning," I whispered.

"That's because you _are_ stunning. But this ride, as charming as it is, doesn't quite do you justice." I felt tears forming in my eyes as he turned to me, a smile on his face. I realized then, as he kissed me over Neverland, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

He broke the kiss and I pouted. He then insisted that I look down otherwise I'd miss seeing Tinkerbell. I was in awe of how charming Neverland looked. When I caught sight of Tink, I couldn't help but laugh. Alfred grinned and whispered something that sounded like, "Well at least I can see this fairy." We then arrived in the room that consisted of Wendy standing on the plank which was followed by Peter fighting Hook and Hook trying to escape the crocodile. The final room had mermaids waving goodbye to Hook's ship as it flew into the sky due to the pixie dust on it. The ship was outlined in yellow lights as it soared through the sunset. It was fantastic.

I left that ride with a huge smile on my face. I felt an immense amount of joy course through my body. Nothing could make this day any better.

"Arthur, let's go to Frontierland!" Alfred exclaimed as he offered me his hand. I laughed slightly as I grabbed his hand. We chatted on our way to the only real ride in Frontierland called Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. It was a coaster but if it was anything like the last two we went on, I knew I could handle it.

"Alfred? Arthur?" I heard as we got off the entertaining ride. We froze and looked in front of us to see four people we had no intention of running into here. There stood Antonio and Lovino as well as Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Heya guys," Alfred said with a forced grin, "What brings you here?"

"Well the four of us decided to go on a 'family' vacation, if you will," Antonio explained, "What about you two?"

Alfred gave me a questioning look and I knew what he was asking. Do we tell them the truth? I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to do.

"We really can't explain that to you guys right now, we're sort of in a rush," Alfred stated, "We want to get on Splash Mountain before the line gets too long."

Feliciano nodded as if he understood what Alfred meant and Lovino rolled his eyes. Ludwig didn't press the matter but Antonio looked suspicious.

"Well how about we meet you guys for dinner later? We have reservations at the Blue Bayou for six, you're welcome to join us," Antonio suggested.

"Well that's really kind of you, but no thanks. Alfred and I already have plans," I lied as we began to walk away.

"Well then we'll see you around! Ciao!" Feliciano called out as we hurried out of sight.

"That was close," I muttered as we got in line for Splash Mountain. Alfred didn't respond.

Splash Mountain is an awful ride because the animals sing songs that make you want to punch infants and there's a drop at the end. And while you are dropping your picture is taken. Our picture was Alfred laughing while I swore. It was a grand old time.

After going on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, which really cheered me up, Alfred asked if we could go on the Haunted Mansion. I said yes but by the time we got off Alfred was scared shitless and requested that we didn't go on that ride for a second time. I laughed as we got in our seats for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

The ride was amazing! There were pirates everywhere and there were drops here and there too. It was so cool! And at the beginning we went by some restaurant that jets into the ride. It was neat. I told Alfred that I wanted to eat at that restaurant and he just nodded his head. The look on his face showed that he was hiding something and plotting something in his head. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just ignored my look and urged me to pay attention to the ride.

As we headed to Adventureland, hand in hand, I noticed that Alfred seemed sort of distracted. He kept playing with something in his pocket and I really wanted to know what it was. I was about to ask him about it when he stopped suddenly.

"Alfred?" A huge smile emerged from his lips and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Arthur, you like roses right?" he asked.

"Well yeah. They are the official flower of England." He nodded, that smile still on his face.

"What's this all about, Alfred?"

"What's what about?"

"Don't start that. Ever since I mentioned that restaurant we saw on Pirates of the Caribbean you've been plotting something. You've also been distracted and playing with something in your pocket. What are you up to?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now c'mon, let's get in line for Indiana Jones Adventure." He completely ignored my questions. I frowned and allowed Alfred to lead me through the maze-like temple that was the line for the Indiana Jones ride. He was up to something and I was going to find out exactly what that was.

* * *

**A/N:** I LOVE PETER PAN! So naturally I had to throw in Peter Pan's Flight into this story.

Well Alfred has been pretty romantic so far: Booking a room that overlooks the city and the parks. Talking to the other nations so Arthur doesn't get upset. Bringing Arthur on the Peter Pan ride and calling him stunning. He's even held his hand and kissed him more than once. So what could he be plotting? Hmm... XD it is quite romantic and I gave you three hints in this chapter that will help you figure out what it is he is planning.

...I also want to point out that if anyone ever wanted to win my heart, they would have to do almost everything I'm making Alfred do for Arthur. (Arthur is basically me in this story, so his reactions/thoughts/etc are mine XD)


	4. Sweet Arthur Mine

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Antonio x Lovino, and Roderich x Gilbert

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **I went to Disneyland in August and this idea hit me while I was there…And that is basically it. So enjoy the hilarity. :D

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

_As we headed to Adventureland, hand in hand, I noticed that Alfred seemed sort of distracted. He kept playing with something in his pocket and I really wanted to know what it was. I was about to ask him about it when he stopped suddenly._

_"Alfred?" A huge smile emerged from his lips and I tilted my head in confusion._

_"Arthur, you like roses right?" he asked._

_"Well yeah. They are the official flower of England." He nodded, that smile still on his face._

_"What's this all about, Alfred?"_

_"What's what about?"_

_"Don't start that. Ever since I mentioned that restaurant we saw on Pirates of the Caribbean you've been plotting something. You've also been distracted and playing with something in your pocket. What are you up to?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes slightly._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now c'mon, let's get in line for Indiana Jones Adventure." He completely ignored my questions. I frowned and allowed Alfred to lead me through the maze-like temple that was the line for the Indiana Jones ride. He was up to something and I was going to find out exactly what that was._

_

* * *

_

I was officially an _Indiana Jones_ fan. The ride we went on about Indiana's adventure in some temple was incredible. I'd never admit it to Alfred, but I liked it more than Peter Pan's Flight. We were in line for the Jungle Cruise ride when Alfred suddenly got very affectionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, his grip firm and unyielding. He explained to me later that it was because some other guy was checking me out, but I figured that he just wanted to hold me.

I don't know how, but Alfred always manages to find something for us to do that looks completely stupid. On this trip he had somehow managed to find an area in the park where various couples were dancing. I didn't mind dancing; I just didn't want to dance in Disneyland. I argued with Alfred, but he won.

"When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be," Alfred sang softly in my ear, "Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history."

"Alfred you are being ridiculous."

"The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand," he continued, ignoring my complaints, "You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain."

I honestly didn't mind the singing; I was just embarrassed because I was blushing in public. And Alfred was being so romantic with the whole dancing and singing act. It was almost too much for me to deal with. Eventually I gave in and let him twirl me around while he sang love songs to me.

After dancing for a fair amount of time, night began to fall and Alfred led me back to our room. I protested the entire walk back because I wanted to see the light parade, but Alfred assured me that I would definitely see it tomorrow. I pouted but I knew that he would make sure that I saw it at least once.

We were getting ready for bed when we heard a knock on our door. We looked at each other, both of us knowing that our visitors were more than likely nations. Reluctantly, Alfred opened the door and revealed Gilbert and Roderich.

"Ha! So you bastards are in Disney!" Gilbert exclaimed as he barged into our room.

"Sorry for intruding, but Gilbert wanted to see if what the Italian brothers said was true," Roderich explained as he followed Gilbert into the room.

"It's fine. I can underst-"

"I don't want to sound rude, but Arthur and I were just about to hit the hay," Alfred interrupted, "So could we please resume this conversation some other time?"

Gilbert and I were speechless. Alfred sounded…responsible.

"Of course. Sorry for intruding. I told Gilbert it was too late to visit," Roderich said as he led Gilbert out of the room, "Good night." Alfred all but slammed the door shut behind them. I was surprised. Alfred handled that like an adult.

"Well then, let's get some shut-eye," Alfred said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. I kissed him goodnight and snuggled into his chest as we got comfortable in the bed. He whispered a goodnight before we both drifted off to sleep.

I spent the majority of the next day pissed off. Alfred refused to go to California Adventures so we went back into Disneyland and did, basically, the same as the prior day. He would ask me meaningless questions such as "what kind of music do you like?" and then run off to make private phone calls. It was annoying and it was ruining my day!

I confronted him about it after we had bumped into Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Okay Alfred! I am getting sick of this!" I exclaimed when we were alone again.

"Sick of what Arthur?"

"This whole scenario! You've been asking these obnoxious questions all day and it is starting to get on my nerves!"

He looked at me for a moment before asking, "Is it the questions that are bothering you or is it something else?"

"Alright fine. Honestly, I know that you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is!" I shouted. He nodded his head as if he understood.

With a sigh he said, "Look, I can't tell you right here right now. I'll tell you at dinner tonight, okay?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I made reservations for the Blue Bayou." My heart skipped a beat. That was the fancy restaurant that was connected to Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Speaking of our reservation, we need to get over there now," Alfred stated as he grabbed my hand and led me to the restaurant.

I was surprised that the restaurant was deserted. We were, literally, the only people there, apart from the workers. I didn't let that bother me though. I was far too busy taking in the lovely setting. As I looked around, I noticed that there were rose petals everywhere. I also noticed that our table was the only table in the restaurant. I was puzzled; why was there only one table and why were their petals everywhere? I turned my attention to Alfred.

"Alfred, what is going on?"

"I booked out the entire restaurant," he explained, "I wanted us to be able to enjoy a nice dinner."

"We could have had a perfectly lovely dinner with other people in the room."

"True, but that would ruin the moment."

"What moment?"

"Let's just stop talking for now and eat." He was avoiding answering my questions. He had been doing it all day. I sighed in annoyance and resumed eating my meal.

Several minutes after our little argument, my ears picked up the faint sound of music being played through the restaurant's speakers. It sounded vaguely familiar…Ah yes, it was the sound of Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline". I turned my attention to Alfred who simply smiled as a waiter delivered an acoustic guitar to him. I asked him what was going on when he suddenly started playing.

"Where it began, I can't begin to know when," Alfred sang, "But then I know it's growing strong."

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Wasn't the spring; and spring became the summer. Who'd believe you'd come along."

"Alfred, please sit down," I pleaded. I didn't mind the personal concert, I was just overwhelmed. The whole private restaurant covered in rose petals and now this? It was too much!

"Hands, touching hands. Reaching out, touching me, touching you." His voice was actually quite lovely, I decided.

"Oh, sweet Arthur mine." I blushed as he winked while he sang.

"Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe it never would." I couldn't help but smile. He was such a nut. But he was _my_ nut.

"Oh, sweet Arthur mine." I shook my head as he sat on the table and stared at me.

"Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..." Alfred strummed the last note and gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"What was that about?" I asked as he placed the guitar on the table. He simply smiled at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't answer. What a surprise…

"Arthur," he began, the look in his eyes caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Yes?"

"Arthur, you are the most spectacular being on the face of the earth. No, the face of the universe."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Arthur, please. I'm trying to say something here." I sighed and motioned for him to continue. I had to admit that I was intrigued. Alfred was _never_ this serious.

"Over the years, we've spent a lot of time together and you have always been there for me. And I've always done my best to be there for you. And we've grown close, closer than either one of us could ever imagine possible," there was an uncertainty in his voice along with an evident amount of determination. What was he getting at?

"You mean everything in the world to me. You are my life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness," I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the tackiness of that statement. But regardless of how cliché it was, I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Arthur, you would make me the happiest man in the history of mankind if you would do me the honor of marrying me." I froze at that statement. I stared as he reached into his pocket, the same one he had his hand in all day yesterday, and pulled out a small box. He opened it and I let out a faint gasp at what was inside. Perched on a cushion in the box was a ring. It resembled a wedding band due to its size and shape, but the band was filled with rubies. In the middle of the band was a rose made of diamonds; the center of the rose was a sapphire. It was stunning.

"Arthur," Alfred asked, "will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Most of you saw this coming. But here it is! Alfred proposed to Arthur! I know this chapter was sort of all over the place, but I was trying to get them to the restaurant and I wanted to throw in more "romantic" moments between the two of them.

And I know that scene with roderich and Gilbert was random, but it is for the sake of the plot. I need to fit them shits and giggled in there somehow ;)

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all its sappy, cliché wonder!


	5. This Ride Used To Make Me Cry

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Antonio x Lovino, and Roderich x Gilbert

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **I went to Disneyland in August and this idea hit me while I was there…And that is basically it. So enjoy the hilarity. :D

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

_"Arthur," Alfred asked, "will you marry me?"_

* * *

There was complete silence. I couldn't form words. I just stared at him and watched as his smile began to falter a little. I wanted to shout my answer out. All I could do was nod, but that movement was missed by him. I managed to open my mouth and he tilted his head.

"Arth-"

"-YES!" I managed to bellow out. The volume of my voice shocked both of us and my face turned red due to embarrassment.

He grabbed my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. My heart began to race as my hand suddenly felt very heavy and a huge wave of joy crashed over me. Alfred was smiling as he rose to his feet. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss.

"I love you Arthur. I really do," he stated as he picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Yes well I suppose I love you too," I said, attempting to sound nonchalant. He just laughed as he put me back on my feet.

That night was spectacular. We left the restaurant, Alfred's arm around my waist, and I began to walk to the exit of the park. Alfred stopped me and I shot him a confused look.

"Let's go enjoy some of the rides and such," he suggested.

"Alfred, the park closes in five minutes. We don't have the time," I retorted. He shook his head, a grin on his face.

"It's opened late tonight," he stated, "just for us." I stared at him in disbelief.

"How? That isn't possible."

"Disneyland is in the USA," he said, "so I pulled some strings." With that being said, he led me to Peter Pan's Flight. I gave him a look and he just laughed. We got on the ride and when we reached the room with the mini-London, the ride stopped. I faced Alfred and he just shrugged before gently pulling me closer to him.

"This ride use to make me cry when it was first built," he said.

"Why is that?" I questioned. He turned his head to look at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the look in his eyes.

"It reminds me of you and how much I miss you when you aren't with me," he stated. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears with gentle strokes of his hands.

"You are such a bloody git," I managed to say through my sobs.

"True, but I'm your bloody git," he replied. After the ride continued and eventually ended, he led me back to the hotel. He began changing for bed and I sat there plotting. Alfred had done so much for me this trip just because he loves me. I figured the least I could do is show him how much he means to me. He grabbed his shirt and was about to put it on when I grabbed his wrist.

He turned to me and gave me a confused look. I gave him a mischievous grin as I took the shirt out of his hand and threw it on the floor. I pressed myself against him, doing my best to look seductive, and ran my hands up his exposed, sculpted chest.

Slowly, teasingly, I brought my lips to his in a heated kiss. He grinned into the kiss as he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall. He slyly slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought in an intense battle whilst he unbuttoned my pants.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know it is short, but you know how much I love cliffhangers. That and I didn't feel like including the lemon in this chapter; so it will be in the next one! You all knew he would say yes. I mean, why wouldn't he?


	6. Who Is Getting It On Next Door?

**Disney or Bust**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own Disneyland Park or California Adventure Park. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Language, minor violence, yaoi and lots of "shits and giggles" XD

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Ludwig x Feliciano, Antonio x Lovino, and Roderich x Gilbert

**Spoilers: **can there really be spoilers to APH? I mean it is based off the history of the world, which many people know, so I guess that's a spoiler. DON'T LEARN HISTORY BECAUSE HISTORY IS A SPOILER TO APH! XD

**A/N: **This chapter reminds me of a time where a very similar situation happened to my friends and I. Of course when I say similar I mean we were all in one room, not romantically involved, and the people having sex next door were total strangers. But it is practically the same xD

**Summary: **Alfred decides to take Arthur to the happiest place on Earth to cheer him up. But what happens when the other countries decide to go with them? All hell breaks loose and hilarity and love follows suit.

* * *

_Slowly, teasingly, I brought my lips to his in a heated kiss. He grinned into the kiss as he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall. He slyly slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought in an intense battle whilst he unbuttoned my pants._

* * *

"Oh! _Antonio_!" he gasped as I trailed my lips down his neck, leaving heated kisses in my wake. He bucked his hips up causing our clothed erections to brush against one another. We both moaned at the sensation and I decided that I couldn't take anymore. I seized his shirt and lifted it off his olive skin. He did the same to me and so I began to work on removing his pants. With the jeans gone I was met with the glorious sight of Lovino's bare lower half. I was so thrilled that he had decided to go commando that day.

As he removed my pants and boxers I studied my lover. His thin body was a blank canvas that I could decorate to my liking. I smirked as I brought my mouth to a nipple, my hand grabbing the other one. I began to lick on suck whilst my hand began to pinch and rub. He gasps and moans were a drug and I longed to hear louder less-controlled ones.

Time moved on and soon enough his body was covered with bite marks and bruises. It was so lovely. He was moaning like some whore causing my erection to ache for him.

"Antonio! Please!" He said as he bucked his hips against mine once more. The friction between us was so intense that I almost orgasmed right then and there. I grabbed the lube from the night stand and rubbed it on my throbbing cock.

"I didn't prepare you, Lovi. This is going to hurt," I whispered.

"Just do it!" he shouted. I obliged by shoving into him in one quick movement. He cried out and I moaned at the feeling of his body around me. God it felt so fucking good.

I couldn't get enough of my Italian lover. His screams of pleasure were fantastic and I could practically smell his desire. It was all so intoxicating. We came together screaming each other's names. I pulled out slowly as to not cause him pain and then cradled him in my arms. He snuggled up against me and released a content sigh. It was as we were beginning to drift off that we heard someone shout, "Oh _**bloody hell**_ Alfred!"

"Che cazzo?" Lovi asked as he sat back up, wincing slightly at the pain in his rear.

"It sounded like…Arthur…" I stated, turning to look at the Italian.

"Yeah. It did. And it sounded like-" Lovi's sentence was cut off by a loud thud and some moans coming from the room next door. His chocolate eyes widened and I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly a mischievous grin crept onto my lover's face. I knew what that look meant.

"Lovi, no. We are not going to spy and or eavesdrop on them," I stated. Lovino pouted at that statement. Before he could argue with me there was a knock on our door causing both of us to jump. I grabbed my boxers and yanked them on and then threw a towel at Lovino so he could look semi-decent. I walked to the door and opened it only to find Gilbert and Roderich standing there look annoyed; although, Gilbert looked more so amused than annoyed.

"Move it or lose it Spaniard, I ain't got all day," Gilbert said as he shoved past me. I rolled my eyes and moved aside to let Roderich into the room.

"Do you fuckers have any idea why Arthur and Alfred are here?" Gilbert asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gave Lovino a knowing smile and Lovino smacked him and yelled something along the lines of, "Sei un bastardo!"

"Lovi, temper," I said before turning my attention to Gilbert, "No, we haven't got a clue."

"What I want to know is why Alfred did not tell us they were here," Roderich stated, "I mean the rest of us planned this trip together. We even invited Alfred to come, but he said had other plans. Yet here he is…with Arthur."

There was another moan from next door and I suddenly understood what exactly was going on. Alfred had plans alright, plans to bring Arthur here on a romantic adventure. I'd bet anything that he figured he could avoid us all somehow.

"Whoa…Who is getting it on next door?" Gilbert asked with a wicked grin.

"I'm not sure we should tell you," I replied. Gilbert's grin twisted into a smirk as my answer spiked his curiosity.

"Oh? Is it someone we know?" he rose to his feet as he spoke and pressed his ear against the wall.

"Gilbert, get away from the wall," Roderich pleaded. Oh Roderich…He always did his best to seem proper and sophisticated; but 80% of the time this just made him look like a jackass or a party-pooper.

"Oh Artie, you're so gorgeous…" the unmistakable voice of Alfred said. Gilbert and Roderich's eyes widened as they realized who the lovers next door were.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert said as he moved away from the wall. A moment of silence fell between the four of us as the sounds of Alfred and Arthur's love-making leaked into my room. Gilbert was the one to break the silence by breaking into a fit of laughter. Lovi and I shot him a look begging him to shut up lest the couple next door hear him.

"Gilbert, enough," Roderich said causing the Prussian to shut up instantly. Lovino and I could only stare at Roderich in disbelief. Well…that solved the mystery of who was dominant in their relationship.

"So what are we going to do about this situation?" Roderich asked, turning his piercing gaze to me. No one really knew it, but damn, Roderich had power. He had this way of looking at you as if he knew your every thought and he was not pleased with whatever was in your head. It terrified me.

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked.

"I mean, how are we planning on dealing with this?" Roderich explained, "Are we going to pretend we know nothing of their relationship and act like we did not know they are here? Or, are we planning on confronting them and asking them why they felt they needed to keep their relationship a secret?"

"Well, I don't think confronting them is a good idea," I stated.

"Who cares what you think? You're a fucking moron."

"Aw Gilbert; I'm touched," I retorted, "I mean it isn't really fair for us to confront them about their relationship when we ourselves haven't told everyone about our relationships."

"But Antonio, everyone just _knows_ we are all in relationships," Lovino said.

"That may be true, but we haven't exactly announced our relations. So in a sense, it's still sort of a secret."

"I can't believe I'm fucking saying this, but I agree with the dipshit Spaniard."

"Your language is offensive," Lovino mumbled.

"Fuck you. I can say whatever I want because I'm that awesome!" Roderich and I could sense the fight forming between Lovino and Gilbert, so we immediately changed the subject.

"Should we tell Feliciano and Ludwig what is going on?" I asked.

"In all honesty I think telling West is a good idea. But Feliciano is a fucking reta-," Roderich and Lovino shot nasty glares at Gilbert causing the Prussian to correct himself, "-Sorry I mean, he's not very smart…That and he is _terrible_ at keeping secrets. So I think it would be best if we left him out of the loop."

"As much as I love my brother, I agree with the bastardo." We all sat there in silence after agreeing to keep our knowledge of the subject a secret. All four of us stared at the wall as our neighbors finally quieted. Buen Dios, this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

**A/N 2: **There is so much vulgarity in this chapter! I blame Gilbert! He is a bad influence on children everywhere! God I love him, haha. xD

So here is a little translation guide for y'all.

-"Che cazzo?" is Italian for "What the fuck?"

-"Sei un bastardo!" is Italian for "You Bastard!"

-"bastardo" is Italian for "bastard" (no, really? xD)

-"Buen Dios" is Spanish for "Good God"


End file.
